<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928900">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was inside, running around as he put on his boots and his jacket and tried to get ready so he could see the snow. It was the first snow of the year, the first snow they’d got to experience together, and it started in the middle of the night. Alex couldn’t help but wake him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/gifts">adiwriting</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because adiwriting commented about Michael's body temperature melting the snow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stood in the doorway of the cabin with his knuckle wedged between his teeth.</p><p>Michael was inside, running around as he put on his boots and his jacket and tried to get ready so he could see the snow. It was the first snow of the year, the first snow they’d got to experience together, and it started in the middle of the night. Alex couldn’t help but wake him up.</p><p>“It’s snowing,” he’d whispered against his skin, kissing his cheek and his jaw and running his fingers through his hair to wake him up slowly. Neither of them really reacted well to being woken up with anything akin to loud or rough. Michael had hummed and turned to him. </p><p>“Snow?” he’d asked, half-asleep and still curious.</p><p>“Yeah, snow. It’s just a little right now and I don’t know if it’ll stick, but it’s there.”</p><p>And then Michael was up and trying to prepare himself for the weather.</p><p>Alex, on the other hand, had no real intention to go outside and play at this time of night. He instead kept his sweats and long-sleeved shirt on and grabbed his crutches, letting himself wait in the doorway.</p><p>He could see the snow in the sky and falling gently, still half-formed and icy. It was <em>just </em>cold enough for snow and it probably wouldn’t last. By the time morning came, it’d be too hot and the ground would just be a gross and sloshy mess. Tonight, though, they could enjoy it.</p><p>Michael ran out into the living room and barrelled towards the door like a dog finally let off his leash. Alex found it ridiculously adorable and accepted a kiss before Michael ran outside. He stood in the middle of it all and tilted his head back, letting the snow hit his face.</p><p>When he looked back to him, Alex sort of expected to see snow in his hair and stuck in his eyebrows, but it wasn’t there. In fact, it seemed to melting upon contact with any part of him. Michael held his hands out, cupped as if to catch some. However, it wasn’t long before he was pouting.</p><p>“Alex,” he whined softly, “I’m too hot.”</p><p>“You <em>are </em>hot,” Alex agreed, smiling even when Michael turned his pout on him.</p><p>“Come here,” Michael called.</p><p>“I can’t, I’m not getting my crutches muddy,” Alex said. Michael nodded and came closer, holding out his hands to Alex. It took a few seconds before he realized what he wanted. “No, you’re not carrying me.”</p><p>“Alex, you don’t understand. Look,” he said, holding out his hands again. The snow melted on impact and Alex was suddenly very curious to see him around a thick layer of snow in much colder temperatures. Would that snow melt as fast? </p><p>Instead of saying anything that made sense, Alex asked, “Can I put an ice cube in your hands?”</p><p>Michael blinked a few times before laughter bubbled out of him and he stepped closer.</p><p>“You can put an ice cube wherever you want <em>later</em>. Just trust me for a minute,” Michael said, gently taking his crutches and putting them to the side.</p><p>“I do trust you, I just don’t want–<em>Michael.”</em></p><p>“Stop stressing,” Michael laughed, adjusting his grip on Alex’s thighs as he lifted him off the ground. Alex did his best to hold onto him as tight as he could. He wasn’t really a fan of being carried, but Michael seemed deadset on it. “I’ll put you down in a minute, just give me a second.”</p><p>Michael carried him out into the snow, the snow hitting his skin and his clothes and sending a slight chill down his spine. However, his point was quickly made when the snow stuck to him for a second at least before melting away into nothing.</p><p>“Hold your hands out, I got you,” Michael insisted. Alex looked at him to double check and pretty quickly felt that air of power encircle him like another pair of arms holding him up. He slowly let his arms fall and held out his hands between him and Michael.</p><p>Snow fell into his palms, cold and resting there in little white flurries until they melted away. The longer he held out his hands, the quicker they melted as new snow hit melted snow. And then Alex’s hands were freezing, so he went back to holding onto Michael. </p><p>He made a point not to think too much about the sheer adoration on Michael’s face.</p><p>“I just wanted to see it,” Michael said simply, carrying him back towards the porch. He put him down and handed him his crutches.</p><p>“Well, you got what you wanted,” Alex said, looking at him, “Now do I get what I want?”</p><p>“What do you want, baby?”</p><p>“Take me to bed, warm me up.”</p><p>“Ah,” Michael grinned, “Easy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: <a href="https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>